Pride and Joy
by Princess Orez
Summary: Remus Lupin married Lily, James help protect his sister her husband and their twins. Voldie attack Lily and James what will happen to Lily and Remus 's twins


I do not own any of the Harry Potter books those are own by companies that I do not have any of these. I only own a couple of the of the people what I made up.  
  
Pride and Joy  
  
Remus Lupin was at the Ministry of Magic trying to get custody of his twin son and daughter Harry-James Sirius and Danny-James Lily Potter-Lupin (Potter to the world), his pride and joy. At the end of his 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry he married to his love of his life Lily Evens-Potter in hidden secrecy (AN James's father remarried to Lily's mother before she was born and Petunia was their of the marriage because their mother was a squib so in that union they had Lily.) but they had to hide that from the people she pretend that she and Sirius Black was dating in front of the world but they pretend to brake up after they were married in front of Albus Dumbledore, The Lupins, James to give away his baby sister, Sirius, Peter. 3 years after Remus and Lily were married they had Harry and Danny in July 31st 0f 1984.  
" Sorry Mr. Lupin because of lycanthropy that you have you can only can see him and you do not have custody of your son and daughter your wife and the person that she is living with will have the custody of your twins, good day Mr. Lupin." Remus went for a walk to think how he going to tell his wife and brother-in-law what the Ministry told him but how is he did not want to do this and also of Voldermort that is out there and trying to get the werwolfs population on his side. He hated to be separated from his wife and children could it be of the werewolf side of protection of the love ones that is his mate. He went to the Leaky Caldron to floo to his wife at his brother-in-law house.  
Lily Evens-Potter -Lupin (Potter in the world because they believed that she was not married but she had twins.) was waiting for her husband and her big brother was playing with Harry and Danny (that had brownish black hair of their father and they have emerald green eyes that shine like their mothers.) in the living room because they just turn 1 about 3 weeks ago and every one at Hogwarts mostly the teachers and Albus, Remus's parents and Danielle (Remus little sister), James, Sirius, and Peter had a big fun by taking them on their first broom ride which they like. Then she saw Remus walked out of the fire and she hugged and kiss him then James come in with the twins in both of his hands.  
"Remmy did the Ministry said that you can have custody over Harry and Danny?" Lily said and Remus took Lily hands and said, " Lils the Ministry would not let me have custody of Harry and little Danny because they are worried because that I will hurt our children when the full moon every month and I think that it is the best because if I hurt our babies I will never forgive myself." James understands his brother-in-law and pissed off at the Ministry for not letting him custody of his nephew and nice and handed to they're father for the last time of this month and Remus took his son and baby girl. He swing them around in his arms to hear them giggle one more time for the last time in this month and said, " Harry, Danny I love you so much and I am so proud of you and be good for your mummy and give hell to Uncle James." As he kissed their head and hugged them as they only know how to hug so they hugged their father back and then Remus took them in the front room to and placed them in their playpen that they have some toys in there. Lily and James come in the front room while Lily sits with her husband as James sits on the other side as they watch the next line of Marauders to give hell to Slytherins and hell to any other person that pissed them off and crate havoc at Hogwarts when they go there with the help of James and Lily Black. When Harry and Danny fell asleep Remus took them to their nursery and got them change into fresh diapers and into the pampas. He lift his children into their bed then he kissed on their foreheads and said, "I love always little ones." He had a tear in his eye and shut the door behind him then he went to his wife and James left the room so his baby sister can have some time with her husband. After that he left the Potter House.  
Some time during Mid-October every one was trying to protect other because of Voldermort was terrorizing everything and Lily, James, Harry and Danny went into hiding because they are the number 1 hit list of Voldermort. Remus could not be with his family right now and mostly worried about his wife, son, and daughter and his brown hair has little bit of gray in it. Waiting mostly with Sirius, his son and daughter James and Lily, and Peter was in Remus mother's family home to see can not move or to see some one they had to stay put to see if Voldermort would attack soon. Watching Sirius and Peter do magic in front of little James and Lily when the alarm went off so Sirius grab his kids and they appearted to the house and it was nothing but was in ashes and crying to see their best friend James was killed by Voldermort. They walk up to the 2 floor to see were is Lily, Harry and Danny they went into the nursery and seen Lily on the floor dead Peter went to look for Harry and Danny while Remus crying for his wife. Peter found Harry and Danny but on their forehead was lighting shape cut and then he said, "Harry, Danny!!" he lift them up and in his arms and Remus and Sirius seen Harry and Danny in Peter's arms. Remus went and got his kids out of Peter's arms and hugged both of them and gave them kisses like he always did but also happy that his children are alive.  
" I can not take care of my children because of the werewolf and you are not respondable to take care of Harry and Danny that leave it with Petunia or my parents but that means we can not be near them or the Ministry will know," said Remus only looking at Harry and Danny then Sirius said, " We are not going to leave the with Petunia who do not like magic, so that leaves your parents and maybe I can leave little Lily and James there too for protection also and Harry, Danny will have their best friends there." Peter said, " I think they should be with your parents and watch them a far and plus to be there for each other even if we can not see Harry, Danny, or little James and Lily it would be best." After they drop off Harry, Danny, Lily and James over at Michael and Hanna Lupin's house knowing that they would be loved and safe for now and the 3 men disappeared from England. 


End file.
